


six's a crowd

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cheesy Porn Equivalent, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i can't express enough how much if you are looking for quality this aint it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Claude gets a couple other Garreg Mach members to fuck Ferdinand.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Ferdinand von Aegir/Claude von Riegan, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Ferdinand von Aegir/Raphael Kirsten, Ferdinand von Aegir/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	six's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> who likes terrible porn. ME have fun

Claude can do a lot of things, and a lot them involve strategizing and moving people where he wants them, but he thinks the best thing he thinks he's ever worked on is--

Organizing a sweet, sweet Ferdinand focused orgy. 

Well. Orgy might imply everyone was more involved with each other instead of just using Ferdinand but, semantics. 

That boy is pretty as all hell. With that long hair and that body and some aspects of that personality, von Aegir is a walking dreamboat. 

First thing to do, of course, was to gauge Ferdinand's interest in the whole deal. Claude felt like he’d had to figure out if he likes it up the ass or not too, or if he prefers being a top. Claude was pretty sure he was a bottom. And if not, still, the idea of taking every cock Claude can get on board for him? 

Von Aegir may act like it, but he's not  _ that _ much of a fool. 

Claude gets him drinking in the privacy of his room, and then he asks him about his sex life. 

"So, Ferdinand, have you fucked before?" 

Ferdinand blushes bright red, which is just all kinds of pretty and sweet. "U-um, well, not--much, no." 

Claude raises an eyebrow. "That so?" 

Ferdinand bites his lip, nodding a little. “I guess I’ve just...never had the opportunity, I guess…” 

Claude laughs, a little sweet. “Are you sure? I mean, look at you. I can’t imagine you would have lived your entire life without getting a least an offer. Come on, Ferdinand...you’re hot as fuck.” 

Ferdinand blushes. “Well, perhaps some have...alluded, but I guess I’ve worried too much about some things…” 

Claude asks, “What kind of things?” 

Even Claude isn't completely sure where that ends up getting to here, which is Claude standing at the edge of Ferdinand's bed as Ferdinand spreads the cheeks of his ass open to show Claude his hole, his face pressed tight to the mattress. He mumbles, "Do you think I could actually take anything in there?" 

Claude steps forward, taking a sip from his wine to hide his smirk. He is the luckiest bastard alive. He reaches out a hand and lightly pets at his hole with a single finger almost absentmindedly. It immediately twitches at his touch. "Oh my," Claude tries, a little experimental. "Looks like someone has himself a slutty little hole, huh?" 

And Ferdinand  _ keens _ , nodding his head frantically. "Uhuh, please, please--" 

"...You want a cock in there, don't you?" 

" _ Please _ \--" 

"What if I told you I could get you some? All the boys in the monastery you've been eyeing, all hard and stiff, and they want to give it to you? Stuff that slutty loose hole full?" 

Ferdinand gasps, and then whines high. His hole clenches, and Claude’s fingers pet with a little more force. God, does Claude just wanna get  _ in  _ there. He steps forward closer to Ferdinand,  _ mewling _ on the bed, damn, and he thumbs across the cute hole presented so nicely to him. Ferdinand gasps, “C-could you actually make that happen? I might--oh, that would be-- _ so _ good.” 

Claude smirks. “Oh, I’m almost certain that I can. You just leave that to me, and  _ you _ can just play with your hole until then. You’ve done  _ that _ at least, right?” 

Ferdinand’s grip slips on his cheeks, and Claude tuts him until he readjusts his grip.  _ Fuck _ . He says, “I...might have tried, but it always felt a little...scary, I guess. I felt like I was doing it wrong.” 

Claude says, a little teasing, “Think I could help you out, do you mind?” And he presses down on his hole so he knows he means to play with it for him. Ferdinand whines loudly, and Claude grins, kneels onto the bed and then licks over Ferdinand’s pretty pink hole. 

Ferdinand gasps so hard Claude worries he’s genuinely hurting himself with it, but then he keens loudly immediately following, and Claude smirks. He drags the flat of his tongue across Ferdinand’s hole, and then puts his hands on both sides of Ferdinand’s ass and pulls him apart to make it easier. 

Then, Claude eats Ferdinand out as good as he possibly can, and makes Ferdinand come from that. He pulls another from him when he screws his fingers inside of him, which makes Ferdinand feel so good he eventually just cries and whines against his pillow, gripping Claude’s wrist whenever he tries to move his hand away. 

When he leaves, Ferdinand lies on the bed, having just given him a sweet kiss goodbye and shyly asked about actually getting that orgy going, and Claude had grinned and told him he’d make it a priority. He certainly wasn’t lying. 

He has to be a little carefuly about bringing it up to some people, but he runs everyone he’s thinking of by Ferdinand’s eager approval, and eventually has a good group that is sure to fuck Ferdinand all the way up. 

He organizes everyone to meet in Ferdinand’s room, running it by him. 

Although in the time before, Claude takes a lot of the time to play with Ferdinand and get him more used to sex in general. Having Ferdinand kneel in front of him, looking innocently up at him as he works his cock. He’s learning, and it’s obvious in his eyes how hard he’s trying. It’s so fucking cute and... _virginal_. The amount of times Ferdinand has come up to him recently and thumbed at his waistband, peeking at him shyly and biting his lip, then leading him out somewhere where he can suck softly at Claude. It feels so fucking good. Claude spends a lot of time pushing Ferdinand back to his knees on the bed and eating him out. Ferdinand asks for it all the time.

One wonderful time he gets Ferdinand sitting nicely in his lap, his clothes peeled off and his pert little ass pressed against Claude. Claude only has his pants unzipped to let Ferdinand pull his cock out, but otherwise it's the usual of a mostly dressed Claude with Ferdinand completely exposed. It's a nice way to look at things, and it certainly does things for Claude. He hasn't fucked him with his cock yet, and it's something he wants to save for the big day. But he's found ways to fuck him in just about any other way, that's for sure. With Ferdinand in his lap, his hand is tucked between Ferdinand's thighs, rolling three fingers in and out of his quickly learning hole. It's like Ferdinand was made to fuck, frankly. He loves sucking cock and will kneel for as long as it needs to get from soft to hard and then coming into that sweet mouth. It's so nice to feel Ferdinand, after at least a half hour of grinding his fingers into him and his hole is soft and irritated. Claude has gotten it pretty much fact that Ferdie here lives to feel sore in the lewdest way possible. Claude thought he was bringing a shy virgin in to get wrecked, and he /is/, but Ferdinand has made it fifty times hotter as he's proved that he's quite the slut for it as well. 

The closer they get to the day Claude has set, the more he can't wait.

It does, eventually, arrive. Ferdinand is a bundle of nerves and poorly contained excitement the whole day, which only goes to turn Claude on more. Especially considering he gets to be the one to truly introduce Ferdinand to what it feels like to be fucked by a cock for the first. After they had messed around fairly often, and when Claude would tease him while also getting what he wants in the act itself, Ferdinand had shyly asked if perhaps before anyone else...if Claude could be the one to introduce him to it. Claude had, of course, been all too happy to agree. 

So the day is spent going along with their duties while staring at Ferdinand as Ferdinand glances nervously at all the men he's asked for and knows will be there, and then giving Claude himself shy smiles. It all leads to Claude having Ferdinand beautiful and red and naked on Ferdinand's bed, laying on his back and looking excitedly up at Claude. Claude crawls over him and kisses him, and Ferdinand mewls and twists under his grip. 

Ferdinand gasps into his mouth, jerking and twitching. He's gripping at his hips, hands scratching for a proper hold, and he whispers, "A-are you going to...do it?" 

Claude grins, and drags a finger down his lip, pulling it with him and getting a glimpse into his pink mouth. "You mean stick my cock in you?" 

Ferdinand gasps, and then nods frantically, a lost look in his eyes. He's so desperate for a fuck. 

Claude rolls down and kisses him filthy, licking into his eager mouth and feeling even more greedy at how eager Ferdinand is at kissing back at him. He reaches his hands down and grips Ferdinand's thighs, spreads them wide. He backs up on his knees, bends down and licks up along his hole, feeling Ferdinand shake and shiver in his hold. His tongue laps in a quick rhythm at him, and Ferdinand moans loud for him. Claude can’t help smirking against his skin. He sticks his fingers in him as he eats him out, adding more quickly because Ferdinand keeps himself pretty loose ever since they started fooling around. He screws his fingers in deep, his knuckles pressed at the very edge of his rim, and he pushes a bit further even than that. He’d go for four, knowing how many people Ferdinand is going to be taking, but he thinks maybe he can wait until after he’s had a chance to enjoy exactly how tight his hole is. At any rate, Claude’s dick is thick enough that it’ll be a good stretch and preparation even then.

He grins at the thought, and then pulls back, wiping his mouth a little. He likes to get messy when he eats Ferdinand out, especially because  _ Ferdinand _ likes it when he does. Ferdinand is lying back boneless against the sheet, his cheeks red with a burn that goes all the way down his chest. He’s panting a little too, and shit he’s such a pretty boy. Claude can’t wait to fuck him up. He can’t wait to watch all the others fuck him up too. He goes through his list in his head quickly--he got eager agreements from Ashe, Raphael, and Sylvain, although the last one had been pretty obvious to him even before he asked him. Sylvain was particularly into the idea, and Claude had noticed him watching Ferdinand with a certain hunger ever since he’d asked. He’s glad, honestly. Ferdinand will probably love getting fucked by him. His last participant, however...it wasn’t that he was reluctant, but he certainly seemed cautious, and yet it had only been a matter of assuring him that everything would be fine and would be kept under wraps, he had been able to get the perfect prince of the Blue Lion house to shyly agree to the event. 

Claude isn’t sure if he wants him to be the sweet prince he’s known, or if perhaps the rumors about him (from Felix) about being an animal...if not this time, he’d certainly love to look into it. He’s sure Ferdinand would be eager as hell for the idea. 

Honestly, the idea of getting a larger crowd was certainly appealing, to say the very, very least. However, considering it would not only be Ferdinand’s first time ever, as well as his first time with multiple partners, not even to say practically a gangbang (every piece of that information sends a thrill through Claude), Claude though he might want to practice a little indiscretion. An absurd amount of partners for the  _ next  _ orgy was the much more reasonable option. 

Another reason was more of an assumption, but one he certainly hopes pays off. He has a vague idea of what order to let each person have their turn, but also knew that a lot of it might happen naturally in the heat of the moment. Still, he’d kept in mind that Raphael might lead the rear, but mainly because he’s hoping Raphael is...proportional. Ah, well, he’d said as much to Ferdinand, who blushed and certainly hadn’t disagreed, but what he was actually thinking was that he hoped Raphael was hung as all hell and could give Ferdinand’s soon to be well fucked hole a good workout. He’d certainly have enough preparation, Claude thought with a smirk. 

Hm. Claude had talked occasionally with the other--participants about what Ferdinand wanted to try, and what Claude thought would work as well. He’s excited to see how some of them come through with it. 

Still, all of that preparation was for a reason. And that reason was soon to actually be happening. 

Claude was about to be  _ in  _ that reason. He tries not to moan at the thought. 

And that reason is also now whimpering faintly and pawing at his body, and Claude chuckles and leans over him. He presses a bit of his weight onto him, laying on him and keeping himself propped on an elbow by Ferdinand’s head. He can see Ferdinand’s flushed and needy face so clearly up close, and it makes him smile wider. He speaks in a whisper, reaching down and between them and petting over Ferdinand’s hole with his middle finger, “You ready then, baby?”

Ferdinand whines loud, his eyes wide and eager, and he nods. He licks his lips, looking intensely at Claude’s mouth. Claude’s smirk pulls wider. Ferdinand swallows and takes a deep breath, and murmurs softly, “Y-yes...I think so. P-please...I want it...so bad.” 

Claude grins. “Yeah, I know.” He glances around the room, where the curtains are pulled shut tight and there are candles burning for light. They set a bit of a romantic tint on the room, and Claude is kind of glad for it. While he wouldn’t say he’s pining for the man, he’s certainly become fond of Ferdinand in the time they’ve grown closer and played around. As well as knowing it’s his first time, and while there may be filthy sex coming immediately after, he’s hoping Ferdinand enjoys this time as a nice way to jump in. 

He lets his grin go a little softer, more intimate and fond, and cups Ferdinand’s cheek and rubs his thumb across the skin of Ferdinand’s cheekbone. He murmurs, “Alright, baby, I’ll go slow at first, okay?” 

Ferdinand nods, his eyes glassy and unfocused, focused down between them even with the barely there amount of space Claude has left there. Claude reaches down to grip himself, stroke himself and pull a little oil over himself for a smoother slide, and presses the hard and leaking head of his cock against Ferdinand’s tight rim. Ferdinand gasps quick, his eyes going wide. He bites his lip, and sinks into the sheets, reaching back to grip the sides of his pillow. When he has a grip, he looks at Claude and nods, “Go.” 

Claude grins, and then pushes his hips forward enough to pop the head inside. Ferdinand’s eyes roll faintly and he sinks further, his head gripping Claude’s hip and pulling weakly. “Oh, yes, please, more.” 

Claude blinks back the own pleasure pushing behind his eyes, the feel of Ferdinand’s tight heat clutching the tip of his cock already so fucking nice. He rolls his hips forward, enough to get another inch in, and Ferdinand’s body twitches. “Yes, yes, ohhh.” 

Claude starts a roll in and out, pulling out a little before shoving more of himself inside. When he’s almost got the base pressing against his rim, he murmurs to Ferdiand, “Almost got it all in, you like it so far?” 

Ferdinand nods frantic, looking like he is eagerly awaiting when Claude is finally inside, “Yes, fuck, it feels so good. Your cock feels even better than fingers. I-I feel so...full.” 

Claude holds back a groan at that. God, he is so lucky he found such a slutty virgin. Well, he thinks, pushing until he’s finally balls deep inside of Ferdinand, hot and tight and so welcoming, he’s not much of a virgin anymore. Ferdinand’s eyes squeeze shut when he gets all the way in, and his body arches and his head digs back into the pillow as he groans loud, so obviously enjoying it it makes Claude twitch. 

Claude gives him a minute, taking the time to enjoy it himself. It feels so fucking phenomenal, that heat and pressure and tight grip all the way up his cock, and Ferdinand twitches and squeezes faintly on him every little bit, making Claude grit his teeth and try to hold back from plowing him as hard and fast as he can. That can wait. 

Eventually, Ferdinand settles, and he sinks back into the pillows, his body losing pretty much all his tension and stress in a truly mesmerizing move. His bright orange hair fans around his head, framing his face, so utterly pleased, his eyes half lidded and his mouth parted lazily. He murmurs, already going a little lazy (Claude thinks,  _ pillow princess _ almost immediately), “G-go...you can move. I’m ready…” 

Claude lets out a quick breath, and then starts to roll his hip out, before he thrusts back hard into Ferdinand for the first one. That startles Ferdinand awake, and his eyes go wide and he says, “Oh!” as he’s shifted upward on the bed, and then Claude starts a steady rhythm of fucking him at a fast but controlled pace. It bounces Ferdinand up the bed with every thrust, but there’s something about seeing the evidence that Ferdinand is getting  _ fucked _ that zips hot in Claude’s stomach. 

He fucks Ferdinand steadily, not too hard, trying to keep in mind that Claude is sharing this hole with fives other dicks (shit, shit, that thought makes him almost jump too close to the edge), so he’s trying to at least let this be a nice warm up. At any rate, Ferdinand is certainly enjoying it, judging by his shocked and absolutely out of it expression. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ . 

He’s almost worried he won’t be able to keep himself from coming before the others get there when he hears the knob turn, and he grins to himself as he turns his head and watches the door slowly open. The only person who has a key is Sylvain, and Claude had made certain that the door was locked five times over.

And surely, Sylvain is the one who steps in, a smirk already on his face, and when he sees the view on the bed, his face blooms open in awe. Claude grins at him, and winks as he keeps fucking his hips into Ferdinand, Ferdinand mewling and panting and moaning underneath him, his arms curled around Claude’s shoulders and his head shoved into Claude’s neck. Claude grins, and then rolls his cock in at a slower pace, and he feels Ferdinand clench around him quickly, before he murmurs, “C-Claude? Why are you slowing down? P-please, I swear I can take it.” 

Across the room, Sylvain swears, “Shit. That is fucking beautiful.” 

Claude feels Ferdinand freeze and then burn in a blush in his arms, and he grins. He makes sure to not stop rolling his hips slowly into Ferdinand, just to keep him in it. Ferdinand turns his head slowly toward Sylvain, still clutching close to Claude, and he bites his lip shyly, saying quietly, “Oh...um, hello, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain grins wide. “Hello, gorgeous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone look so beautiful as they got fucked. You are…” he lets out a whistle, his eyes trailing across Ferdinand’s naked body, and his eyes go darker. “Quite the sight. Gorgeous....” 

Ferdinand blushes hotter, and stutters sweetly, “O-oh!” Claude gave him a hard thrust right in the middle of that, and Sylvain glances at him and they grin. “Thank you, Sylvain…” 

Sylvain smirks. “My pleasure.” He leans back against the door, and Claude hears the door lock again. Sylvain slowly strides over, and then kneels on the bed by Ferdinand’s face, leaning over him and brushing his hair out of his face. Claude speeds up a bit to get Ferdinand’s breath hitching again.

Sylvain murmurs, “Hey, baby, you look absolutely phenomenal getting fucked, did you know that?” 

Ferdinand whines, and Claude grins. “Oh, he got really tight there, thank you.” 

Sylvain’s eyes go appreciative, falling to where they connect and Claude is slamming into Ferdinand. Ferdinand’s arms scramble for Sylvain, whimpering, and Sylvain smirks, leaning back over him and brushing his hair away again. “Mmm. Yeah, baby, can I kiss you?” 

Ferdinand’s eyes go needy, and he nods quickly, and Sylvain grins, leans over and kisses him  _ hot _ . Claude can see his tongue delving deep into Ferdinand’s mouth immediately, and he’s definitely got finesse as well. He’s giving him these perfect, deep and silky kisses, and Ferdinadn is whimpering and desperate for them, tilting his chin and his body towards him. Claude raises his eyebrows. He’s a little impressed . 

Sylvain pulls back slow, in a way that has Ferdinand whimpering and tilting his chin up for more, but that only has Sylvain chuckling at him. He murmurs, “Have you made Claude come yet?” 

Ferdinand’s eyes go wide and almost scared, and he turns to look at Claude with a panicked look in his eyes, and he pouts, “Claude, you’re going to--going to come, right?” 

Claude’s eyes widens and his eyebrows raises. Holy shit, Sylvain is good. He grins leans closer to Ferdinand and nudges him into a kiss, almost sure he can taste Sylvain on him definitely sure he can feel the wet of his saliva on Ferdinand’s hot sweet whorish lips. Claude murmurs, “Oh, yeah baby, I’m sure planning to come. Will you...are you gonna let us all come in you?” Claude is thinking about the strategic advantage--less cum on his body that might make others think that they have less of a possessive hold on him, all that, although yeah if they see another man’s come in his fucked hole, it’s not like they’re expecting Ferdinand to be exclusive with them. Everyone knows what all this is for. 

Mostly, Claude just wants to shove his come in Ferdinand and fill him first, before anyone else has even gotten a chance to get in him, and Ferdinand will be stuffed and poured full of his come. 

The idea has him getting closer to coming, but nothing has him shoving into it as fast as when Ferdinand’s pupils blow wide and dark and he whines, “ _ Yes _ , please, I want it so bad. Fill me up, please? I want to feel it, especially for my first time, I want to see how it feels--I want to feel it spilling in me  _ please _ .” 

Claude groans, so hard it feels shocked out of him, and he grips Ferdinand’s hips hard, yank him back on his cock and starts fucking into him hard like a pisotn, only focusong on getting that build in his stomach to get hotter and tighter until Ferdinand’s pretty fucking face all red and wet and sweaty and whorish begging for his come makes mhim yell and come hard, shoving as deep as he can and eeling his cock twitch in Ferdinand’s hole as it spurts his come in him, a couple long spurts before it’s ust a few dribbles. Claude pulls his cock out slow after a little while, and when he grips the shaft and pulls the head out, he sees a few drops on the head lingering in the slit, and he rubs them off at the edge of Ferdinand’s red hole. Ferdinand whines, but lets him do it. 

They’ve just started, and this is so fucking good already.

He licks his lips, and looks up at Sylvain, who is staring hard at where he just pulled his cock out of Ferdinand’s hole, with a dark and determined look in his eye. Claude smirks. “Liek what you see?” 

Sylvain grins. “Oh hell yeah. Just can’t wait for my turn.” He turns to Ferdinand, lying dazed and out of his mind on the bed, his head lolling and his eyes glazed, and Sylvain asks, “you ready for another one, baby?” 

Ferdinand’s head lolls to the side, staring distantly at Sylvain before his eyes focus in, and then he obviously checks Sylvain out. He bites his lip, and his legs twitch closed like a hot, horny maiden, and he swallows and says, “Yes, I do, I just…” He glances embarrassed and red down at his irritated hole, and he blushes hot and shy in his cheeks when he says, “Um, maybe I should give it a small break.” 

Sylvain visibly holds back a groan, buthe smiles wide at Ferdinand, and shifts, shrugging, “Yeah, sure, baby. However…” he says, standing off the bed and starting to unbutton his pants. “Why don’t you suck mine for a bit, Ferdie? Think you’ll like it. Seems like you’re the type to really like cock, huh?” 

Ferdinand’s eyes are still glazed, but he nods, distracted by staring straight at the bulge in Sylvain’s pants. Sylvain laughs. 

“Yeah I know you want it, babe. How about you suck on this” he says, pulling his cock out. It’s a thick, but not overtly long cock, hard and already beading at the tip with precome, obviously already hot for Ferdinand and hungry to stick it in him somewhere, even if it’s not the hole he was aiming for. Sylvain adds, “Plus,” he says, grinning, “If you get me close enough, maybe you can lessen the workout your other hole is gonna get, huh?” He’s teasing, obviously, but he bounces his cock with his grip at the base, and Ferdinand squeezes his legs together and whines, so Claude doesn’t think he’s even remotely averse to the idea. 

Ferdinand climbs over to his elbows and then tugs himself over to the edge of the bed, and he murmurs, reaching out to grip Sylvain’s hips. “Please?” He looks up at Sylvain, his pretty eyes looking all innocent and desperate, and Sylvain groans, easy to this looks and starts to give him his cock into his eager mouth. Ferdinand moans loud, and sucks his lips around it. His eyes close, and he starts to bob his head, taking it in hungrily like he needs to feel that thickness at the back of his throat, and bobbing back up so quick he’s back heading to stretch his lips around the base so quickly he barely sees him up at all. He swallows round Sylvain with visible movement, practically milking his cock, and Claude’s gives an interested but worn out twitch in his lap. Ferdinand is too hot and too good at acting like a whore for him to kick it up again. 

Jesus fuck this boy was made for a gangbang. 

At the door, there’s a knock, and Claude goes over to peek out the crack, still nude, to find Ashe and Raphael, one biting his lip shy and the other beaming wide with his hands on his hips. Claude grins at the pair of them and waves them on in grandly, “Welcome to the show, fellas.” 

They walk in and Claude hears them both take in a sharp inhale, and almost choke on it, and hell yeah, Ferdie sucking on Sylvain’s cock like he needs it to breathe and Sylvain with his head tossed back and his hands on his waist like he’s just sitting back in heaven--it is a fucking show indeed. 

Claude is a fucking  _ genius _ . He’s also done a great service for the Gerrag Mach Monastery, and they should probably commend him. He’s pretty sure they don’t already have a ‘organized the greatest orgy this place or any other has ever seen’ award, but they certainly have earned it now. And they’ve barely gotten started.  _ Shit _ .

Sylvain’s head rolls to glance at them, and he gives them a cocky grin. “Hey, guys. He is everything you could have imagined and I haven’t even tried his ass yet. You could ask Claude, though, he already got the pleasure.” 

Claude can see Ashe turn his head toward him quickly, but Ferdinand sucks  _ shyly _ off Sylvain’s dick, even as Sylvain mewls at him sadly and presses a hand at his head to tug him back, and he smiles abashed at the newcomers. 

“Um, h-hello.” 

Ashe lets out a large breath, and then smiles, a little shakily nervous himself. “H-hi, Ferdinand. You look...gorgeous.” 

Ferdinand blushes hard. “Thank you.” He tucks his head down, his hair falling to hide his face, and Sylvain is appeased by a long lick up his cock and a hard, loving suck on the head. He slides off with a little disappointment. 

Raphael, of course, jumps right in, positive and encouraging. 

He comes over and kneels next to Sylvain to get a better look at Ferdinand, brushing his hair out of the way, and saying, “Damn, he’s right. You look beautiful, Ferdinand. I must say, I’m pretty excited myself to get a shot at you.” 

Ferdinand blushes even brighter and smiles pleased, and biting his lip, he sends a look over everyone in the room before gripping Sylvain’s cock and sucking him back into his mouth, his head turned enough that he can keep cute eye contact with Raph. 

Damn, he learns quick. Claude narrows his eyes. 

Raph keeps brushing his hair off his forehead, and Ferdinand keeps eye contact with him as he bobs his head on Sylvain’s dick, sucking hard and making a nice, tight wet hole for Sylvain, who doesn’t care that he’s not getting the attention of those pretty eyes as long as that mouth keeps on him. 

Ashe comes over to Claude a little shyly, keeping his eyes on the main attraction, his hands fumbling in his grip. Claude doesn’t miss the darker, hungrier look on his face.

Sylvain brushes Ferdinand's hair out of his face, his hips rocking a little into his mouth, staring down into Ferdinand's big eyes and his hungry mouth. Sylvain smirks. "Want me to fuck you now?" 

Ferdinand's eyes go wide, and he sucks hard on Sylvain's dick, dipping forward to pull him into his throat. He closes his eyes, like he's in bliss, before he slowly draws off, licking his lips and swallowing. With a hoarse voice, he says, "Please?" 

Sylvain grins, smug as all fuck, and says, "Sit up for me, baby." 

Ferdinand eagerly scrambles to do, although he's shyly looking at Sylvain and spreading his legs apart in front of him. Sylvain laughs. "Aw, baby, that's sweet." 

Then Sylvain climbs behind him, throwing an arm around his waist and yanking Ferdinand back against. Ferdinand is so hot and naked, a toned, thick athletic body sweaty and /wanting/. That's got to be quite the feeling to have all that pressed up against you. 

Sylvain brushes his cock between Ferdie's thighs, drawing them up from behind his balls and scraping the head along his skin to tease against his hole. Then he just slides his hips forward so his dick sandwiches itself between Ferdinand's cute little cheeks, and he starts to roll his hips there, getting friction for himself. Ferdinand twitches at the slide of pressure /on/ his hole and yet nothing /inside/ it. Sylvain stares down, his tongue poking out the side of his smirk, and grunts appreciatively at the site of the head of his cock peeking between Ferdinand's spread cheeks. Sylvain pulls Ferdinand's body back against his chest, his other hand sliding up Ferdinand's chest to feel at his smooth, warm skin as he presses kisses along his shoulder. "I'm gonna fuck you a little different, Ferdie baby. You are gonna sit right here on my lap and get my cock as deep as you can. You're gonna feel it all the way…" he trails, dragging his hand from above Ferdinand's crotch and pressing firmly at the top of his stomach. He murmurs directly into Ferdinand's ear, "up to here. That sound nice?" 

Ferdinand nods frantically, and Claude can see his eyes look electric and dizzy on the idea. 

"Also," Sylvain drawls, pulling both his hands up Ferdinand's stomach until he's cupping Ferdinand's pecs. As soon as he does, Claude's cock twitches, and he hears a faint /oh/ from Ashe. Sylvain grins, "I wanna get a good feel of these pretty tits, y’know?" Sylvain squeezes the firm, voluptuous size of them, milky skin being squeezed between his fingers. It looks hot as /fuck/, Sylvain squeezing Ferdinand's tits and Ferdinand just looking surprised in the best way. “You gonna let me squeeze your tits, Ferdinand?” 

Ferdinand chokes, eyes wide. “I-I-I, well, i-if you like?” 

Sylain smirks, sharp like a cat. He gives a small groan through his teeth, groping at Ferdinand’s chest and giving his pecs another nice squeeze. “Oh, I do. Now..” he bites at Ferdinand’s earlobe. “Can I fuck you now?” 

Ferdinand inhales sharply. “ _ Please _ .” 

Sylvain grins. “Oh, yes.” He gets a good grip around Ferdinand’s torso again, looking down his body at his ass and gripping his own cock and starting to tease it as Ferdinand’s hole. He gives it a couple passes, rubbing it against the rim of him as Ferdinand squirms, before he grins and starts to press in. Ferdinand gasps, falling forward in Sylvain’s arms before Sylvain grips him firmly and pulls him back up against his chest. 

Sylvain rocks his hips into him, several shallow thrusts that Ferdinand whines through. He starts with that for a little while, fucking Ferdinand with a short and not too fast rhythm, holding Ferdinand tightly against him while he just grunts into Ferdinand’s ear, saying, “You feel so fucking good Ferdie, you really do have such a good ass. Feels so fucking good inside you, wrapped around my fucking cock.” 

His hips are a steady piston against Ferdinand’s pretty ass, a constant slap of skin in the room that is all kinds of lewd. Ferdinand’s eyes are wide with every time he gasps at the thrusts, and Claude bites his lips and squeezes his cock in his pants, seeming excited to get back into the swing of things. Sylvain’s hands sweep up Ferdinand’s chest and squeeze at his tits, a greedy grip that Sylvain groans at along with his steady trip into Ferdinand’s ass. 

Sylvain kisses hot at Ferdinand's neck, and Ferdinand whimpers and moans in his grip. Claude can see Ashe and Raph both squeezing at the bulges in their pants, and Claude can't help but thinking about getting on his knees for the both of them. 

Sylvain whispers in Ferdinand's ear, "Wanna try something for me?" 

Ferdinand stutters, "W-what is it?" 

Sylvain grins, and bites lightly at Ferdinand's earlobe, breathing hot, "I want you, Ferdie, to fuck your sweet ass on me yourself." 

Ferdinand gasps. "O-oh?" 

Sylvain grins, "Oh yeah. And while you do that, I'm gonna take the time to really appreciate this gorgeous body of yours… touch you properly… That sound okay?" 

Ferdinand breathes in sharp, a shocked gasp, before he breathes, “Yes, yes, I-I can try.” 

“Good. Go right ahead then, sweetheart.” 

Ferdinand bites his lip, his mouth red and irritated, his face flushed hot and his hair a mess. He looks so gorgeous. Ferdinand sets his hands on Sylvain’s thighs, and delicately starts to lift himself up with slight hesitation, and Claude sees his eyes roll on the upstroke. He slides down with his face blissed out, mouth open, eyes fluttering closed. He grunts, quietly, and the shyness seems to slide off him, as he focuses on lifting himself up and down on Sylvain’s cock and bringing back that feeling. Sylvain’s face twitches with pleasure himself, grunting as he slides his hands up Ferdinand’s sides. 

There's a barely audible knock at the door, and Dimitri sneaks in. He looks nervous once he initially slides in, but once his eyes lock on Ferdinand, bodily rolling himself on Sylvain’s cock and moaning, his face hot and flushed in exertion and pleasure, Dimitri’s entire look darkens in heat. He watches with a veritable hunger, his eyes dark and hungry and he doesn't take them off Ferdinand for a second. He watches him rolling his hips fluidly, greedily back onto Sylvain, a slutty, wanton grab for cock, as Sylvain runs his hands greedily over his body, luxuriously taking in the heat and softness of his skin while grabbing handfuls of his chest on every run. 

Sylvain eventually takes back control and finishes in Ferdinand with hard, slow slams into his hole, Ferdinand lets his head drop back and moans with an open mouth as he gets his second load of the day. 

Dimitri’s eyes darken even further. Claude subtly hints to Ashe and Raph to keep it back a bit, and then Dimitri is unbuckling his pants and grabbing Ferdinand by the hips and roughly positioning him on his knees with his ass up. He roughly fucks Ferdinand right into the mattress, seemingly as hard as he can, even though Claude knows the Blaiddyd strength can be much more intense. 

It’s mostly a blur from that point. Ferdinand got a rather slower start, and the rest of it passes in a hurried, hungry pace. 

When Raph fucks Ferdinand, Ferdinand seems half out of his mind with how big his cock is. The view of his hole stretching so wide around Raph’s thick base is something seared into Claude’s head. Ashe is nice enough, or impatient enough, to let Ferdinand suck him off while Raph fucks him. With Ashe, Ferdinand gently, shyly sucks him off, and looks at him with large, sparkling eyes, and tells him he can use his hole sometime else as much as he wants. Raph pounds him just that much faster, and Claude thinks he hears a mute growl from Dimitri’s direction. 

Claude doesn't know if he provided the boys with a nice hole to use, or if he was just bringing cocks out for Ferdinand. 

Either way? 

_ Damn _ .


End file.
